Like Father, Like Son
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Viktor and his father spend time as father and son after they learn to get along, slashing folks back and forth. CRACK.


_Oh god. What am I even doing? I seriously can't get enough of writing murder. First 'Killer Muffins' and now this? If I go any further, I'm gonna need Jesus._

0-0-0-0-0

Fathers and sons were thought as heavenly pairs, bonding like brothers but sadly, this was not the case with crime members Viktor Nikiforov and his father, Nikhil. No one knew how their 'little' rivalry erupted, but whenever they fought, it usually ended with Nikhil covered in tiny knives or left hanging upside down and Viktor covered in soot and broken cement or left hogtied and gagged in an alley.

It was by their fifth quarrel that Viktor's boss Yakov had had enough. More pissed off than a steamed vegetable, he demanded that both men played nice or else. It was not easy, but after two weeks of counseling, they were able to live peacefully together as father and son.

To celebrate this new bond, Viktor decided to introduce Nikhil to his boyfriend, Yuuri. That was what drove them to their dark plan: annihilate other fathers and sons. Viktor wanted to let them know that they were the better pair, and Nikhil couldn't agree more. They decided to call Viktor's estranged mother, and after some persuasion, she was on board, as long as Nikhil didn't flirt with her in public.

As everyone was talking in the living room, Nikhil asked Toshiya where the bathroom was. Nikhil could just laugh right there; he locked the door, covered Toshiya's mouth and shot him in the back. After that was done, Viktor pulled out his knife and gutted Yuuri. Viktor kissed him one last time as Yuuri held onto his organs and passed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Mari cried at Viktor. Viktor smiled evilly, licking the blood off the knife in a way that Sigmund Freud would smile at.

"Asshole!" Mari reached over the table for him, but her hair was grabbed by Vassilissa. She dragged Mari into the kitchen and strangled her. Mari screamed, begging her stop, but the woman's eyes were as cold as winter. Hiroko tackled her, screaming. She and her husband welcomed Vassilissa and her husband into their home, and that was how they repaid them?

Both women were hanging onto dear life, but Vassilissa snapped her neck in half.

Nikhil and Viktor didn't plan for any women to get killed at all. However, with a large smile, Vassilissa suggested, "Why not whole families instead of just the fathers and sons? That way there would be no witnesses." _Plus this was the first time she ever had fun in a long while._

Nikhil and Viktor shrugged, "Why not?" Leaving that night, they made up a list of other families they knew, some of them Nikhil's and Viktor's enemies, and decided to go after them. It was like cutting weeds with a trimmer, easy.

The second target was the Crispino family: the father, Giulio Crispino was Nikhil's poker rival. The Nikiforovs quietly broke into their house. While Giulio was showering in his bathroom, Nikhil grabbed a towel and kicked him down to the floor. Giulio cried out for his wife, but Nikhil water-boarded the hell out of him. Viktor shoved a circular saw through Michele's face, smiling throughout the whole time. Vassilissa threw a knife at Giulio's daughter Sara's neck, causing to choke on her own blood and stabbed Mrs. Crispino thirty seven times in the chest.

Not a single one of them felt any remorse.

The family was down to at least four more families: the Giacomettis', the Leroys', the Popovichs', and the Plisetskys'. Christophe was a dear friend, but Viktor didn't like how he flirted with his now dead, little piglet; Nikhil didn't like Alain Leroy's interference with crime's work; Viktor just wished Georgi would just _shut the hell up_ about Anya and his stupid love tales; Viktor hated how Yuri was just a brat.

In the town of Bern, Mr. and Mrs. Giacometti's deaths were quick; Nikhil and Vassilissa had guns in their pockets and with them reaching into each other's, they shot them to death. It was at the same time when they fire, there was a strange spark in between them. The spark that reignited their relationship. The spark that lead them to fall in love all over again.

As Viktor sang while slicing Chris' throat slowly, Nikhil and Vassilissa ran up to the couple's room and made love for the first time in years. At around two in the morning, the Nikiforov family set the house on the fire, to ensure no evidence would ever be found by the police.

In Canada, The Leroys' house was set ablaze like the Giacomettis', caused by a bazooka operated by Vassilissa. The woman whooped, shaking her fiery red hair in the air. Viktor raised a glass of clear champagne in his hand, calling out, "Go mom!"

"My queen…" said Nikhil, sitting in a camp chair smoking a cigar in his mouth. Standing in the airport, Nikhil proposed to Vassilissa to renew their vows and she said yes. The people who were around did not know about the heinous crimes that they had conducted all around the world.

The man and woman would renew their vows soon as the last two families were annihilated.

Viktor managed to corner Georgi in an alley, and with his knife, Viktor shoved it into his eye. Georgi screamed but Viktor slapped him, telling him, "Stop being such a man-bitch!" and stabbed him in the heart. Nikhil and Vassilissa drove Georgi's parents' car and into a chasm of water. The car went away in a large splash. Nikhil and Vassilissa celebrated again with making love in the backseat. The woman cried, when Nikhil gnawed into her neck like they did on the night of their wedding.

Mrs. Plisetsky was smoking a cigarette at the table, when Vassilissa shouldered into the house. Mrs. Plisetsky was taken aback, screaming. She was just like Hiroko, tackling her to the ground. Dead like her too though.

"How are you two handling the others?" The red haired woman asked her husband and son.

"Just fine mom," Viktor said.

Yuri had his hands bound behind his back as he had a black gag on. Viktor cut into his face as Nikhil snapped Mr. Plisetsky's neck with just his thighs.

The family cheered again, popping a bottle of Vodka open and drinking until it was gone. Viktor was the drunkest out of them all, as he did inherit his mother's ability to get overly drunk. Deciding that it was time to get vows renewed, Nikhil and Vas left their son at their home so he could rest. As Viktor was sleeping peacefully in bed, his parents were laughing, Nikhil holding his queen in his arms in the office.

Once Viktor was sober again, his parents came through the door, telling him the good news. Viktor cheered them on, but when the clock ticked three, a ball of fire came through the wall. The family found themselves being swallowed by fire, being killed on impact.

Yakov set the bazooka down, rubbing his head.

"I knew it was a bad idea to get them to reconcile…" he sighed.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Boom, shakalaka, boom._


End file.
